Quando tu non ci sei
by Amechan84
Summary: YAOI Rukawa/Hanamichi. Quando Rukawa è costretto a letto con una gamba rotta, pensa ad una persona cara.....REVIEW PLEASE!


Serie:Slam Dunk  
Pairing:RuHana ^^  
Ranking:penso R...o Pg,boh?Non succede nulla,sorry!  
Note:e' la prima cosetta che scrivo su SD,sto recuperando tutti i numeri del manga(se mai ci  
riusciro'^^)e seguendo la serie su MTV,quindi non martorizzatemi troppo se cisono errori e/o  
imprecisioni...ci metto tutta la mia buona volonta'!chiedo scusa ai puristi.  
Inoltre,scusate la brevita',ma e'giusto una cosa che mi e'venuta in mente.  
N.b il narratore è Rukawa,mentre tra gli *asterischi* ci sono i dialoghi passati o le cose che   
in originale erano scritte in corsivo.  
  
Quando tu non ci sei  
  
  
Sono le 15.  
Dannazione,che staranno facendo ora?  
Staranno vincendo o perdendo?  
Nella palestra della scuola si sta disputando una partita.  
E'solo un'amichevole,ma sono preoccupato lo stesso.  
Non possiamo permetterci di fare una figuraccia contro quei novellini che staranno disperatamen-  
te cercando di batterci.Di fare del loro meglio per non restare sotto l'ombra del grande Shohoku.  
Di valicare la nostra difesa.  
Di scavalcare il nostro attacco.  
Comunque andra' a finire,noi saremo sempre il grande Shohoku.  
E allora perche'sono cosi' preoccupato?  
  
Dannazione,Hanamichi,e' tutta colpa tua.Come te la starai cavando?Quanti canestri hai fatto?  
Perche' ne avrai fatto almeno uno,no?  
  
Si,Sakuragi,e' tutta colpa tua.  
Perche' questo succede solo quando tu non sei con me.  
Quando tu non ci sei,mi sento vuoto.  
Apprensivo e ansioso di vederti,magari solo per litigare un po'.  
Che scemo,eh,do'hao?  
Proprio ora mi dovevo decidere a spezzarmi questa gamba.No,anzi!Non e'colpa mia,e'quella stupida  
dell'infermiera che doveva *per forza* chiamare il dottore per una radiografia. E' di Mitsui che   
doveva *per forza* insistere  
  
*Rukawa,non vorrai fare la fine del mio ginocchio!*  
  
Cazzo,da dove gli e' uscita tutta questa premura?  
  
E cosi' ora non posso essere in campo con te,Hanamichi.  
Costretto e immobilizzato a letto da uno stupido stivale di *cartone*.Che volendo si puo' anche   
rompere.  
  
*Stai bene?*  
  
Certo che si.  
  
*Oggi e'meglio che tu stia a letto,Rukawa.Non voglio che ti affatichi.Ce la faremo anche senza   
di te,vedrai*  
  
Stupido,e'solo per te che ora sono qui.  
Se tu non fossi venuto qui questa mattina prima di andare a scuola e non mi avessi rivolto queste  
parole,ora sarei in campo a giocare.  
E'solo per te che sono qui inchiodato a letto.  
Perche' voglio giocare di nuovo insieme a te,in futuro. Certo,voglio ritornare ad essere il tuo  
rivale in campo,Hanamichi. E voglio essere ancora il tuo amante.  
Voglio rivedere il tuo sorriso di sfida ogni qualvolta ti passi la palla o fai canestro .   
Ci hai fatto caso,Hanamichi?E'lo stesso sorriso che hai quando facciamo l'amore.  
Ogni qualvolta io entro in te.  
Quel tuo sorriso mi fa morire.  
E'per questo che ti ho dato ascolto.  
Oh,e poi c'e' stato il tuo bacio,quel caldo bacio che mi ha riscaldato nonostante fuori piovesse  
a dirotto,nonostante fosse inverno inoltrato.  
Oh,ma quello non conta.  
  
In fondo,la gamba mi fa male,anche se mi rompe ammetterlo.Ma non voglio preoccupare quella sotto-  
specie di persona che ama definirsi "il mio ragzzo".  
Do'hao!  
Credi che sia stato tu il primo a denominarti così?  
Davvero,Tensai?  
Ho ancora nelle orecchie quel giorno in cui mi si avvicino' Mitsui e con falsa indifferenza  
mi stuzzico'  
  
*Secondo te,il tuo ragazzo sta migliorando?*  
  
*Che?Il mio ragazzo?*  
  
*Andiamo,Rukawa* sorrise *ormai se ne sono accorti tutti!*  
  
*Mh..*  
  
*E' sempre un piacere avere una lunga conversazione con te!*  
disse sarcastico,ma le sue parole avevano colpito in pieno. In fondo,se gli permettono di   
portare avanti la sua relazione con Kogure,perche' dovrebbero ostacolare la nostra?  
  
Oh,Hanamichi,ora mi sento cosi' stanco.La gamba ha ripreso a pulsarmi dolorosamente. Che starai  
facendo ora?  
Chiudo gli occhi e spero di sognarti di nuovo.  
  
  
****  
  
  
"Ehi,sveglia,dormiglione!"  
  
Ma chi cavolo e'?  
  
Apro gli occhi a fatica e metto a fuoco la tua immagine,i tuoi capelli rasati,gli occhi pieni di   
qualcosa d'indefinibilmente bello.  
  
Il mio cuore incomincia a battere piu' forte che mai.  
E questo succede solo quando tu sei con me.  
  
"Do'hao!"lo saluto."Come cavolo hai fatto ad entrare qui?"  
Lui sembrava piuttosto contrariato  
"Baka kitsune!Tu mi hai dato le chiavi!"  
Ormai quello era diventato un intercalare piuttosto comune tra noi due. E lui non si arrabbia   
neanche piu'.  
"Mhm...hai ragione"  
"Oh!"esclama lui piuttosto stupito "Mi hai appena dato ragione. Starai impazzendo per via della  
febbre"  
Sorrisi "Sai che la ragione se la prendono gli stupidi?"  
"AAAAAAh!!!!Baka kitsune bastardo!"  
Non posso resistere oltre,ti attiro a me e ti bacio quelle sue labbra morbide.Oh si,ti sento   
arrendevole,Hanamichi.Anche a te piace.  
"A proposito"mi distacco da lui,un filo di saliva unisce ancora le nostre labbra "Com'e'  
anadata a finire la partita?"  
Riconosco quel sorriso,do'hao.  
"Abbiamo vinto,ovviamente. C'era il TENSAI del basket in campo,no?"  
Sorrido e ti attiro di nuovo a me,tu incastri la tua testa nell'incavo della mia spalla.  
"Ti amo,do'hao"  
"Mhmmm"e'la tua risposta,cosi' simile alle mie.  
E questo succede solo quando tu sei con me.  
  
**************Baby,you can make me whole again*********************  
  
The end.  
  
  
Vi e' piaciuta?Vi ho fatto scarseggiare l'insulina^^????  
Mi raccomando,FATEMI SAPERE SE VI E' PIACIUTA!!!!!!  
Amechan 


End file.
